fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Fate/Grand Order Fes. 2019 ～4th Anniversary～/Memorial Quests
Singularity Point F , }} 12,118 HP |dropicons = }} }} Epic of Remnant Memorial Quests Shinjuku= }} 198,432 HP 246,330 HP |en12 = Demon God Baal; Lvl 70 260,508 HP 122,592 HP |dropicons = }} *Demon God Baal ** : Grants Demon God Baal Attack Damage Up (2 hits) & NP Damage NP Up (1 hit) *Moriarty ** Clears all debuff on Self. }} |-| Agartha= }} 55,026 HP |en12 = Scheherazade; Lvl 90 174,306 HP 213,921 HP 190,152 HP |en13 = Demon of The 3rd Voyage; Lvl 50 68,989 HP |en14 = Guardian Spirit of a Haunted House; Lvl 50 54,048 HP |en15 = Queen Yamlika; Lvl 50 61,623 HP |en16 = Maiden of Angel's Raiment; Lvl 65 27,066 HP |en17 = Djinn; Lvl 48 54,542 HP |en18 = Prince of Marble; Lvl 55 102,360 HP |en19 = Knight of Brass; Lvl 70 31,580 HP |dropicons = }} *Scheherazade ** The Extremity of One Thousand and One Nights: Receive reduced damage from Servants with King-trait. Unremovable * : Grants one Random Enemy Unit Taunt-status. (10 turns) * : Grants one Random Enemy Unit Taunt-status. (10 turns) }} |-| Shimosa= |Lvl 85, NP4}} |battle1 = 勝負・六番目 Sixth Match Caster Limbo Absolute Mockery 美しき肉食獣 The Beautiful Carnivore |b1fatalbattle = y |en11 = Great Spirit of Limbo; Lvl 90 340,914 HP 389,616 HP |dropicons = }} *NPC Miyamoto Musashi is the only available support you have during this battle. *You MUST have NPC Miyamoto Musashi in your front party to start the battle. **' ': Great Spirit of Limbo's Normal Attacks Has a Chance to Inflict a Decreased Healing Power, NP Gain Rate Down and a Star Generation Rate Down Debuff. ** : Debuff all party members with Defense Down and MAX HP Down. **When Great Spirit of Limbo's First Health Bar is Depleted; Your Front Party Has a High Chance of Receiving a NP Damage Down Debuff. **NP : : Deals powerful damage to all enemies. Drains NP gauge by ~20%. }} |-| Salem= 5,465 HP |en12 = Elder Ghoul; Lvl 20 25,533 HP |en13 = Ghoul Prophet; Lvl 35 5,738 HP |battle2 = Fatal Battle 2/2 |en21 = Demon God Raum; Lvl 70 238,954 HP 295,503 HP |dropicons = }} * : All Party Servants will have their current level halved during this battle. Servant's HP and ATK will also be lowered. *Demon God Raum Active Skill: ** : Grants self Evasion (1 hit) **NP: Incineration Ceremony - Raum: Deal damage to all targets and inflict Buff Nullification (1 time) to all targets. ** : Charges own NP Gauge by 1 tick & Inflict NP Acquisition Rate Down to all targets for 1 turn. }} Cosmos in the Lostbelt Memorial Quests Anastasia= 497,751 HP |dropicons = }} }} |-| Götterdämmerung= }} 77,545 HP 93,054 HP |en12 = Hildr; Lvl 90 93,054 HP 103,910 HP |en13 = Thrúd; Lvl 90 100,808 HP 116,317 HP |dropicons = }} }} |-| SIN= 121,373 HP 125,559 HP |en12 = Xiang Yu; Lvl 90 200,353 HP 203,796 HP 205,173 HP |dropicons = , }} *'Poisoned:' Master Skills cannot be used for the first 5 turns. }} |-| Ōoku= 177,643 HP 270,441 HP |dropicons = }} *'STARTING ONLY:' Players can only use 2 of their servants + 1 support servant for these quests. }} |-| Yuga Kshetra= , }} 26,493 HP |en12 = Ghost; Lvl 50 27,565 HP |en13 = Skeleton; Lvl 55 23,644 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Deceased One; Lvl 57 43,690 HP |en22 = Skeleton; Lvl 58 55,926 HP |en23 = Deceased One; Lvl 58 44,410 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |en31 = Asclepius; Lvl 70 151,260 HP 161,344 HP |en32 = Deceased One; Lvl 60 71,330 HP OR Deceased One Lvl 69 87,911 |dropicons = }} *'Protection from Yama:' When there are 1 or 0 enemies beside Asclepius in third battle, Asclepius will summon 1 more Deceased One, only at the end of turn. (Yama is the God of Death in Hinduism) * : Medicine God's Treatment: **Buffs himself with, Heal all enemies by 10,000 HP at the end of every turn. Unremovable **Debuff himself with, Attack Damage Down. Unremovable }}